Brother with Rabies
Here's my 12th fanfic. I know I was supposed to release "Friend of the Enemies" first, but this was one story I had an easier time writing. I hope you enjoy it! It was Sunday night, and all the Loud siblings were at their favorite camping spot known as "The Royal Woods Camping Zone". It was their last night there, and they were getting wood ready for the fire. Lincoln: (to the viewers) When it comes to camping, it can be a lot of fun. However, the last time our family went to a camp spot was when Lucy was telling us a bunch of fortunes, which kind of caused me to miss out on all the fun. However, this time, it's been quite a fun experience. Lucy: Well I'm glad you have been having more fun, unlike last time. But we're still gathering firewood. Lola: Yeah! So can you please stop talking to yourself so we can get more firewood? Luan: That wood be nice! (laughs) Lori: Well I've gathered enough and I'm ready to head back to the campsite, I'm expecting a call from Bobby any minute now. Leni: Well I'm ready to get back, the woods at night are really scary! There's animals that could pop out foaming from their mouth ready to attack! Lynn: (to Leni) You're overreacting (hears a coyote howl from a distance) On second thought we should get back to our site and get the fire going. Luna: Good idea. (to Lincoln) Come on bro, let's head back. Lincoln: Coming! (As the sisters begin to walk away, Lincoln hears the bushes. He steps back in fear) Lincoln: What's that noise?! (Lincoln turns to his left and sees a small dog coming out of the bushes) Lincoln: Huh. It's just a cute little puppy. You kinda remind me of Charles. (Lincoln begins to approach the dog) Lincoln: Are you hurt, little guy? (Suddenly, the dog pounces on Lincoln, and bites his arm, causing Lincoln to scream, alerting his sisters) Lana: (turns around) Was that Lincoln?! Lisa: He must be in trouble! Leni: See, I told you there's dangerous animals out there at night! Luna: Dudes! We better go see if he's okay! (They run back, and find Lincoln holding his arm in pain) Lincoln: Ow! My arm! Lucy: Lincoln? Did you scratch your arm or something? Lincoln: No! A dog bit me! Lisa: Should I examine the bite? Lori: It's just a dog bite, it will heal in a day or two just relax you guys. Lily: Poo poo? (That night, when everyone was asleep in their tents, Lincoln started to growl in his sleep) Lincoln: (growls) Stupid dog bite... (The next day, everyone returns to the house, while the sisters unpack and grab their belongings out of the van, Lincoln growls and shoves past everyone to go upstairs and into his room closing the door) Lisa: Notice anything odd about Lincoln today? Lori: He's probably still upset about getting bit from a tiny little dog last night. Lynn: (snickers) What a baby! Lincoln: (growls) This bite is so painful! I've never had a bite this painful! (Lincoln pulls out his magnifying glass, and examines his bite mark) Lincoln: (worries) That's a really bad bite! (When Lincoln looked at Bun-Bun. His eye suddenly began to twitch, then, he grabs Bun-Bun with his mouth, and starts shaking it violently like a dog would) Lincoln: (realizes) Wait! What am I doing?! (Lincoln looks at Bun-Bun, who now looks a little ripped apart. Tears began to form in his eyes) Lincoln: Bun-Bun! I'm so sorry! (looks at himself) Why did I do that?! (Lincoln pants heavily, then begins to calm down) Lincoln: Don't worry... Calm down... I'm sure I can sow him back together. Maybe I just need to relax. (Lincoln saw his comic books. But as he looks at them, his eye begins to twitch again, and he suddenly started to rip his comics apart very violently with his hands and his mouth) (Lynn kicks a soccer ball at Lincoln's door, which prompts him to open the door and see Lynn kicking soccer balls) Lynn: Hey Linc, heads up! (Lynn kicks a soccer ball at Lincoln as he catches the ball with his mouth) Lynn: Whoa! That was impressive, now kick the ball back to me. (Walks to Lincoln) (When Lynn gets closer to Lincoln, he spits the ball back at her in a rough way, then starts growling at her) Lynn: Oh so you wanna play rough, let's wrestle! (Tackles Lincoln) (As Lynn tackles Lincoln, he suddenly bites her arm) Lynn: (screams) Ow! What was that all about?! (Lisa comes out of her room to see what had happened) Lisa: (notices the bite mark on Lynn) I need to examine this! (Uses a magnifying glass to look at the bite mark on Lynn) Oh no, I was worried this would happen. (Lincoln spots Lisa and chases her as Lisa runs back to her room and locks the door as he growls at her. Meanwhile, Lynn walks down the hallway holding the arm she was bitten on and goes into Lola and Lana's room as she notices Lana playing with her pet lizards) Lola: Hey! Have you heard of knocking?! Lana: Hey Lynn! Have you met my new pet lizards yet! They're the cutest things ever! Lynn: T-that's cute. (Falls down and curls up in a ball) Lana: What is she doing? Lola: (walks up to Lynn, then gets angry) Hey! What kind of game are you trying to play here?! (Lynn wakes up all of a sudden and bites Lola's arm) Lola: OW! MOM! LYNN JUST BIT MY ARM! Lana: Keep it down! Seriously! (Lynn begins to chase Lana out of her room, as she soon gets tackled by Lincoln and is bitten in the arm by him. Lana's screams get the attention of Leni as she peeps out of door and notices Lana being bitten) Leni: (scared) Uh, Linky? (Lincoln turns towards Leni and runs toward her room as she screams and quickly shuts the door locking it) Lori: Leni, what are you doing? Leni: Y-you don't want to look out there, Lincoln has become a wild animal! Lori: You're being ridiculous, I'm sure you're overreacting. (Walks toward the door and moves Leni away) Leni: No don't open the door! (As soon as Lori opens the door, Lincoln leaps at Lori and knocks her down. Then, he bites her arm) Lori: (screams) Ow! (to Leni) You were right! Leni: I'll help you up! Lori: Please h-help! (reaches out for Leni but is soon dragged out of the room by Lana, Lola and Lynn and the door is slammed shut) Leni: No! (begins to tear up) I almost saved her! (Suddenly, Leni hears a guitar playing and peeps out the door to see Lana and Lola being blown back by Luna's guitar) Luna: Leni! Come on! (Leni ran out of her room, and followed Luna, Luan, and Lucy as they all head into Lisa's room where Lily also is) Luna: (pants) You okay, Leni? No bite marks or anything? Leni: I have a scab from 2 weeks ago, would that count? Lisa: I doubt it, but let's make sure we're all healthy and secure in here. (Lisa begins to scan each of her siblings, to make sure they were all okay) Lucy: You know, it feels like my stories have come true. Luna: What story? Lucy: I once read a story about the family turning into werewolves. It was dark, but I loved it. Luna: (deadpanned) Dude, is this really the time? (Lisa finishes scanning her siblings) Lisa: You're all good, and I'm glad you're here. Leni: Why is that? Lisa: Because, I'm working on an antidote to cure our siblings of this unusual disease. Luan: What kind of disease? Lisa: Possibly from a wild animal. Leni: I knew it! I was right about last night and the animals in the woods Lisa: (to Leni) For once I actually agree with you, however I'm missing one ingredient for my experiment. Luna: What is it? Lisa: Cough syrup, and the only place to get it is in the bathroom. Luan: But how are we supposed to get there? The hallway is surrounded by monsters! Lisa: That's why I'm glad I have help, cause we need a plan. (The sisters began to think) Luna: (smiles) I think I've got an idea. (Outside the room, the other sisters kept surrounding the room, when Luna suddenly came out with her guitar) Luna: Hey dudes! Who's ready for some rock and roll?! (Luna began to play her guitar loudly, as the other sisters began to chase her) Luna: (calls out) Okay! Go! (Leni and Luan run towards the bathroom, but as soon as they open the bathroom door, Lincoln jumps out and tackles Leni to the ground as he begins to sniff her like a dog) Leni: (whispers) What do I do? Luan: I got this. (pulls out a microphone) Hey Lincoln! (Lincoln looks up at Luan) Luan: What do you call a fly with no wings? A walk! (laughs) (Lincoln got off Leni and began to approach Luan) Luan: Here's another one! What do you call a deer with no eyes? A No-Eye-Deer! (laughs) Get it? (Just as Lincoln is about to tackle Luan, Leni pushes Lincoln into another room and holds down the door, Luan then holds the door with Leni) Leni: I'm going to go find the syrup, hold the door! (Leni runs into the bathroom looking around the shelves and sink for the cough syrup) Luan: Hurry Leni! I can't hold this door much longer! Leni: I'm still looking! (Leni manages to find the cough syrup) Leni: I got it! Let's go! (Just as Leni and Luan were about to run back to Lisa's room, the door Lincoln was in bursts open as he tackles Luan and bites her arm) Leni: No! Not another one! (Soon, Leni hears guitar playing as Luna runs back upstairs with the other siblings chasing her) Lisa: (peeping from her door) There isn't time, get back in here! (Leni runs back to the room with Luna, and they both slam the door shut) Lisa: Do you have the cough syrup? Leni: Right here! (tosses Lisa the cough syrup) Luna: Sweet! We should have the cure in no time! (Lisa pours the cough syrup into a big bowl and begins stirring, when soon enough Lynn pops in from the window, foaming from her mouth looking around the room) Leni: They took Lynn! (Lily begins to cry from the sight of Lynn as she walks toward her) Luna: Hey Lynn! Look what I found in here! (Luna finds a tennis ball, then hovers it over Lynn. She tries to jump after it) Luna: You want it girl? (throws it out the window) GO GET IT! (Lynn jumps out the window, then Luna closes the window and locks it) Luna: (picks up Lily, then hugs her) It's okay Lily. Your big sister is here. (Lily smiles and closes her eyes) Lisa: I just finished the stirring, and now we must inject this antidote into their system through their mouths. Leni: But how will we do that? Lisa: We'll have to go out there and pour this into their mouth. (Lisa then finds a bunch of empty water guns in her closet) And I know just how to do it. Luna: Oh yeah! Now we're talking! (Luna, Lucy, Lisa, and Leni each take a water gun fron the closet, then pour the antidotes into each gun) Lisa: Alright Louds, let's get this over with. Leni: That's all you have to say? Lisa: Do you have a better catchphrase in mind. Leni: Oh, so that's what it's called. (The sisters sneak out into the hallway searching for the others) Lucy: You know, even if this is a dark moment, I still love this setting. Luna: Lucy, can you cut with the creepy stuff? (The sisters continue to sneak through the hallway looking for the others) Lisa: Look alive! (The sisters notice Lola and Lana slowly walking towards them foaming at their mouths, ready to attack) Lucy: (raises her gun) Feel the wrath. (Lucy fires the antidote into Lola and Lana's mouths, causing both of them to faint) Lucy: (worried) I hope that didn't kill them. Lisa: They should wake up in the next 4 hours, (to Lucy) take the twins to their room, we'll meet you downstairs. Lucy: Okay. (Lucy takes the twins to their room, and lays them on their beds. Lisa, Luna and Leni sneak downstairs to find Lynn in the living room, Luan in the Kitchen and Lori bursting open from the front door) Lisa: Okay, so who gets who? Luna: Lisa, you go for Lynn, Leni goes for Lori, and I'll go for Luan! (Luna begins to fire the antidote into Luan's mouth, causing her to faint. Lisa jumps up on the couch and shoots Lynn perfectly in the mouth causing her to faint) Leni: Okay Lori, this is for your own good. (Leni shoots Lori in the eye causing her pain) Did I miss? (Luna comes in and shoots into Lori's mouth as she faints) Luna: Try aiming next time, Leni! (The siblings began looking around the room) Lisa: Only person we have left is Lincoln. Leni: Where is he? (Soon, they hear crying upstairs as they go up and see Lucy unconscious) Lisa: (runs to her) It's okay, she was only knocked out, no bites, (to Leni and Luna) go see if Lily is okay! (Luna and Leni go into Lily's room to find her being carried by Lincoln who appears to have foam all over his mouth and crazy eyes) Luna: (screams) Lincoln! Put Lily down! Leni: Wait! I'll handle this! Luna: Leni, no! (Leni slowly walks up to Lincoln) Leni: Calm down Linky, there's no need to hurt Lily, we are here to help you. (Circles Lincoln as he continues to stare at her) This will all be over if you just do one thing. (Lincoln nods) Leni: Open wide! (Fires the antidote into Lincoln's mouth as he throws Lily in the air and Luna catches her, while Lincoln faints) Luna: (hugs Lily, then rubs her back) Did the mean monster hurt you? (Lily stops crying and smiles as Luna hold her) Lisa: Did you get Lincoln? Leni: Does this answer your catchphrase? (Shows her Lincoln unconscious) Lisa: It's suppose to be a question, but nevermind. (Leni then gently puts Lincoln onto his bed) Luna: Man, that was one heck of a ride! Leni: I'm glad it's over, I managed to conquer my fear of wild animals. Lisa: Let's give our family some rest for now. 4 HOURS LATER (Lincoln wakes up from his bed) Lincoln: (groans) Ow... My head... (looks around) What the heck happened? (Lincoln walks out to the hallway as the other siblings walk out feeling the same way as Lincoln) Lynn: What happened? I can hardly remember. Lola: Did we have some kind of party last night? Lana: If that's the case, I wanna do it again! Lori: No that's not what happened, all I remember is a whole bunch of yelling and maybe some biting. Lincoln: (thinks) Biting? (realizes) Oh no... Lisa: It's okay brother, what happened has been taken care of and you'll have nothing to worry about. Leni: Same for all of you too! Lincoln: (sighs) I shouldn't have let myself be so stupid! I let my guard down, and now look what I did! Leni: It's okay Linky, we all make mistakes, you'll learn from them and... wait I don't know what else to say. Lisa: The point is no matter what mistakes you make, you'll learn from them and grow stronger as a person. Leni: Oh, and I learned not to let my fears get the best of me! Lisa: And that too. Lincoln: (rubs his arm, then smiles) That's true too. Thanks guys. Lily: Poo poo! (Smiles at Lincoln as he's back to normal) Lincoln: Hey Lily! (picks her up) I'm glad you're okay. (The Sisters gather together glad that they're all back to normal, then all have a group hug) The End. Fun Facts *When writing this fanfic, me and my friend Andrew ended up making it seem simillar to One Flu Over the Loud House. *The original plot for this fanfic was going to be Lincoln being the only one infected, and trying to keep his rabid side away from his sisters. *I was originally going to have this fanfic take place after In Tents Debate, when the Louds were still on their camping trip. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions